


Eugene Lee Yang Imagines!

by Casper (HonestlyDying)



Category: Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression mentions, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Possible smut, soft, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyDying/pseuds/Casper
Summary: Honest to god Im super gay for Eugene so here we go boys.Also I might put Smut in here so :)





	1. Soft (FtM!PreOp!Reader)

A simple hello was what started this crush. Eugene had worked at Buzzfeed, he left of course, he and his three buddies left to make their own company. He's part of the Try Guys. I know this, I worked on set with them for a few months before they left. He probably doesn't even know my name to be honest.

I lean back in my seat, sighing. How did one man steal my heart so fast? I've always been choosy with my choice in who you fell for. One relationship in my life has been the only one I've had. An emotionally abusive one, this, I didn't realize until I went to therapy for anxiety. Always apologizing for feeling down or bad about myself; and so I stopped dating, assuming everyone could hurt me someway or somehow.

Then came Eugene. Like a chorus of angels he stepped into my life. He walked by me one day in the office when he was working for Buzzfeed. I was pouring myself a cup of coffee on break. I'd taken a sip when he walked by, and proceeded to choke on it and spill it all over myself, probably making a fool of myself.

He'd given me weird look, but upon realizing I had just spilt hot coffee all over myself, I gave him a smile. One like "Haha I do this all the time don't mind me haha. This is scalding hot but I'm not phased."

He'd jumped to help me of course, no decent human being would walk past someone who'd just given themself first degree burns and nearly second degree burns on at least a fourth of their body. Tears were swimming in my eyes that day. It hurt so bad. He was so sweet though. So gentle, soft, so sweet, and nice. God! I'd forgotten people could be that way. His gentle touch as he pressed the cold rag to my collarbones and called for someone to call 911 just in case I was seriously burnt honestly melted me from the inside. I could have hugged him right then an there if I wasn't so hurt.

A hello started this all. I know this. He'd said hello to me on my first day at work. With his looks, he'd burnt me. Guess I could say he's hot, really. But of course. I'm PreOp. My body would never be to par with my own standards. And now, upon seeing my face and the burn scars peeking through your collar I knew someone like him could never fall for someone so flawed like myself.

Then, a ping. My phone forced me out of my thoughts. A tweet. Someone had tweeted me.

"Could someone get @(username) from Buzzfeed on the Try Guys?" Then a reply.

"Why? What for?" Eugene. Oh god Eugene.

"Total wine junkie! Ned would love him!" 

A panic rises in my chest as I read the conversation. Someone's dmed me. Shit. Shit. No, I couldn't possibly go on camera.

The therapy dog i own, JoJo, places his head in my lap. i pet him, feeling the panic sizzle for a moment. Mixing the pets with deep breathing it slowly fizzles out. Testing it, I open the DM and almost panic again. Eugene.

"How about it?" No.

"Yeah! Sure!" What the fuck.

"Aren't you the chick who spilled hot coffee on hersef that one time?" Shit he remembers

"I um. Well I identify as male I just havent been able to pay for anything to really feel myself."

"Thanks for the correction, we'll figure something out for the video. The burns didn't scar hopefully?"

"They did, not too bad ^^;" A face? Really? Stop talking to him you dumb shit! 

"Damn. Sorry about that. Hey, show up to Ned's house tomorrow at 2pm okay? I'll send you the directions in a moment."

"Okay!" Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck. He sends me a wink face. What the hell does that even mean?

I set my phone down and proceed to groan. JoJo perks up, I place my hand on his head. Guess I should get to bed.. It's near one am..

**~~**

The alarm wakes me up at ten am. I realize what I've agreed to and hurry to get myself looking as nice as I can. Using what I can to make myself look flat without fucking myself up. I put on a pair of high-waisted shorts and tucking my button up shirt so that it sits baggy, it doesn't reveal anything. Upon seeing myself all dressed up, my hair a fluffed up mess making me look like I didn't try as hard as I actually did. 

I put on a pair of hightop converses and head out the door. I blast my air conditioning, escaping the heat and my thoughts by playing music and singing along. As I pull up to the Starbucks, I order a Frappucino because I'm not burning myself anymore. As I thank the worker at the window, I put the directions into Maps and turn on the navigation. 

About five minutes later, I pull up to Ned's house, everyone is outside, just kind of chilling. And I, the anxious fashion icon, wearing a sweet ass wide brim hat with round sunglasses and sporting a cold ass coffee, walk up to them. Eugene is struck with some kind of emotion sporting awe. He wears the same hat as I am but different outfit of course.

"Okay well one of us is going to have to take their hat off," He jokes.

"I'm keeping this on, it goes to well with my outfit to remove it," I state. He looks absolutely gorgeous in the coveralls and striped shirt. The hat goes too well with it too.

"Then I guess neither of us are removing the hat," He says, I shrug, sipping my drink. They lead me inside where the softest dog runs up to me, almost tripping me.

"Bean!" Ned scolds, the dog backs away, wagging his tail so hard his whole ass swayed with the effort. Eugene only smiles. Keith rolled his eyes. They sit me down on the couch, squished in between Zach and Eugene. My heart is absolutely screaming and I'm sure the boys can hear it. Anxiety. Panic. My heart's trying to tell me something. I start wringing my hands, I can feel them start to tremble. 

"Hey guys this is great and all but I'm like seriously nervous about this b-but it's not like 'its gonna be okay!' kind of nervous I-I might totally have a..." I feel myself going faint, "Fuck.." I look down, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey are you all right?" I hear Ned ask. I shake my head no, trying to breathe. I feel trapped, I can't move. There's nowhere to hide. The oxygen starts escaping my lungs. Shit. Not here, you just formally met these boys you can't embarrass yourself here, (Y/n). Breathe. Please dear god breathe.

Then an arm wraps around my shoulders, warm and gentle. The owner of the arm drags me closer to his chest. A whisper to "give him space!" I feel the ehat from my right side leave, footsteps are heard. Worried whispering fills the air.

It's Eugene. Shit come on how could you let this happen? He just gently turns me into him, plucking the hat gently off my head, and wrapping both of his arms around me. He places his chin on my head. I'm trembling. I feel myself shaking so horribly. He only rubs my back, breathing rhythmically so as to calm me down. Slowly but surely, the panic subsides and I feel my heart slow down, I'm going to tremble for awhile, this I know. He rocks me gently, I can still hear them whispering. My hands, balled up into fists, hold onto his clothes, I can feel my fingers starting to go numb with effort.

"You all right now?" His voice is soft. I take a deep breath, trying to get myself to relax. He holds me closer, I release his shirt, wrapping my arms around him hesitantly. I move my head up to his shoulder, burying my face against the soft skin of his neck, my body still shaking so bad.

"Hey... It's okay... I'm here. I'm here. It's all right. Just breathe," He says so gently, so softly. I feel my muscles start to relax into his touch, "That's right... just relax, take deep breaths. You're just fine.."

"M'sorry..." I whisper, my lips brushing against his neck. 

He shakes his head, "It's okay... you're all right.." he whispers back. Our chests press together as I feel my heart try to fire back up with anxiety. He only continues to rub my back.

I don't pull away, for im still trembling, "I don't wanna move please don't make me.." I manage out.

"I won't. It's all right.." Eugene's soft voice seeps into me, like a sweet breeze fills your lungs during spring, "Continue the talk Ned, it's all right." He says.

Ned starts hesitantly, I can feel his eyes boring into me, "Right... We could do a Try Guys episode with you where we just like... try all these different wines I guess."

"If I can get drunk I'll enjoy it very much. Anything to black out," I joke. Eugene chuckles, his shoulders bouncing. I squeeze him closer to me, as close as I can without just sitting in his lap.

"You two are lookin' pretty chummy over there!" I hear a woman laugh. I sigh, moving my head to look over his shoulder, resting my chin on it. 

"He just..." Eugene sighs, "Panic attack."

"Minor one. They get worse," I add in.

"Damn!" I hear Zach exclaim. I sigh, Eugene's so warm and I feel like if I stay any longer in his arms I'll make him uncomfortable. Eugen adjusts, pulling me into his lap.

"Wh-!" I jump, surprised. Eugene chuckles, pulling me closer to his chest. I feel like this is awkward but Eugene feels so relaxed, so comfortable in this position. 

"Extra chummy now," I hear the woman say again.

"Ariel!" Ned chuckles.

"Go on with plans or whatever, I'll just.. be here.." I say, yawning.

"Are you falling asleep?" I hear Keith ask.

"Anxiety attacks really drain you of your.." I pause to yawn again, "Energy, they take up the same amount of energy that running a marathon does," I feel my whole body start to relax into sleep.

"Didn't you have coffee?" I hear someone else ask.

"Mhmm.." I'm barely listening at this point, comfortable and warm. Eugene running his nails gently up and down my back lulls me to sleep even faster.

"So.." As I drift off, everyone just kind of fades out for me.

**~~**

The moment I wake up, I almost freak out, feeling another body, breathing softly underneath me, those soft gentle hands resting at the small of my back. The fluffy hair of the other person tickling my neck, the lips of this other person, so soft and tender, brushing softly on my exposed neck, the warm breath teasing me as it runs down across my skin.

It hits me then, it's Eugene. I fell asleep on him. What's the time? Is he alseep. It sure seems like it. The T.V is on. Someone's in here. I can hear the dog panting softly beside me. My legs lay on either side of Eugene's. I'm straddling him, this position is so promiscuous. They just let this happen?

But God! He's so comfortable. He's warm and soft, so gentle. I adjust ever so slightly, my feet had fallen to sleep. Eugene stirs underneath me.

"Mornin' sunshine," He mumbles underneath me, his lips tickling my neck, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Ah you boys are awake, I was starting to think you both died," I hear Ned joke. I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

"I almost don't want to move," Eugene groans, holding me impossibly closer. Fuck me dude. What the fuck. Who the fuck let this man exist. What the f u c k.

"You better, it's nearly, midnight, you boys need to leave," Ned says.

"Are you fucking with me?" I perk up.

"Nope!"

"Shit, JoJo. He's probably so worried about me. Goddammit, I hate to move but I really need to get to him," I stress. Eugene only nods, waiting for me to move off of him and grab my hat. I throw my Starbucks cup away as I hurry to my car.

"JoJo your boyfriend or something?" Eugene questions, a hint of worry seeping into that sultry voice of his.

"No he's my dog. He's kind of my caretaker of sorts. Helps me through anxiety attacks, brings me my meds if I can't bring up the motivation to even get out of bed-" I cut myself off, don't say too much (Y/n) you'll scare him off!

"Ah. Thanks for clearing that up. I thought some guy was gonna come beat me up for pulling his boyfriend into his lap and sleeping like that," He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm not complaining about it to be honest, you're nice and warm and comfortable," I feel my face go warm.

"So are you..." he mumbles, his cheeks are kind of red. A dusty blush creeps across his face. His cheeks smiling at me, telling me "He likes you (Y/n)! Invite him home! Let him sleep against you tonight. You'll feel so much better tomorrow!"

"Guess I should um.. I should get going.." I stutter out. His smile fades ever so slightly, his eyes showing the least bit of disappointment. I move to open the car door when Eugene's hand holds it shut, pushing me into the car gently.

"Let me come with you?" He smiles awkwardly. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. His chest is so close to mine, his face merely centimeters from my own. His nose brushes against mine, we're watching each other, looking for something in the other's eyes. His eyes are so dark I can't see his pupils but I can tell the emotion dancing in them.

We move closer, our lips touch, I'm terrified, my heart is freaking the fuck out. He closes the distance slowly, making sure to be gentle. His lips, soft, tender, warm. I snake my arms around his body, holding him close. He smiles softly, letting a huff of air out. His arms wrap slowly around me, he's being so gentle.

Eugene pulls back slightly, parting our lips. I let out my breath. I was holding it and I didn't even know. He smiles at me, watching me, studying me.

"God let me come with you..." He tugs me closer, pushing his lips against my own. I kiss back, however much my brain is yelling at me that this is stupid, incorrect. That he's doing this to me because of my body.

I pull back first this time, "My brain's telling me this is stupid.." I feel breathless.

"What's your gut say?" His voice is low, breathless, yet still so sweet.

"I don't know, it's too busy doing flips!" I laugh out, moving my arms up so that my hands can tangle into his hair.

"Then your heart?" 

"It's too busy freaking the fuck out for me to listen to it," I smile, toying with his hair, "Should really get home now though, Ned's probably watching."

"Let him for now," Eugene, breathes out, kissing me again, his soaked, swollen lips carressing my own swollen, cracked lips. He presses me closer to his chest, I move my hands onto his cheeks, caressing them gently. One of his own hands reaches up to mine. It's so warm. Then, he pulls back, breathing heavily, my hands slide down to his shoulders.

"Okay I seriously need to get home, my dog needs to be fed.." I pant, his eyes flick down to my lips, I know what he wants, I know what he could do to me.

"If you come home with me I'll do nothing more than sleep," I warn.

He pulls me into his chest, "My darling there is nothing more I could ever want more other than your hugs." I nearly melt right then and there.

"Okay, I hope you take my warning seriously," I hug him back, relishing in his warmth. He nods, pulling away. I unlock the car and sit in the driver's seat, turning the key and turning the car on.

I smile at Eugene softly as he buckles in beside me. The sunglasses I wore this afternoor rest on the top of my head, along with my hat.

**~~**

I walk into my house, Eugene following close behind. JoJo loses his shit, wagging his tail, giving me a gentle nudge at the hand. I pet his golden fur. I hurry to feed him and then up the stairs into my room, Eugene close at my heels.

"Ah my warm bed!" I smile, kicking my shoes off, "Wait in the hallway I need to change," I shove him out of my room and shut the door. I pull off my shorts, pulling on a pair of pj shorts, then change out of my shirt and just pull an oversized hoodie instead of an actual shirt. 

Eugene steps in after I call for him that it's okay to come in. His eyes watch me as I sit on the bed, swinging my feet. I pull myself into the bed beside him, curling up under the blanket. I laugh as he pulls me into his chest abruptly.

"So soft.." he mumbles, peppering little kisses over my neck and jawline. I wrap my arms around hin, nestling myself in his chest.

"If anyone's soft, it's you..." I say tiredly, "You're so gentle and sweet. The internet sees you as cold and pretty much unloving.. but you're so sweet and nice and gentle and soft and..." I yawn, already drifting back to sleep, "Kind..."

"You're so nice," He breathes out, pressing his lips into my hair.

"Mm.. Love you.." My dumb tired ass blurts out without thought. Good goin you dumb bitch.

"Love you too, (Y/n).." he breathes out. I can only imagine what's going on in his head right now.

**<•>**

As Eugene mumbles out that "Love you too, (Y/n).." the one thing tumbling through his mind is:

I hope I can get this boy what he desires. The body he wants, the love he deserves. Only the best for this poor damaged boy, this poor damaged human being who deserves the best of boyfriends, the best of men, the best of life.

And Eugene didn't lie. No he loves him. He loves (Y/n). Would hold him without having been asked.


	2. Playful (Male!Reader)

Who could honestly let him exist? Is something I ask myself about one of my employers. I'm a cameraman for the Try Guys, and if I were to be honest, I'm so fucking gay for one of them.

"Hey! You good dude?" Eugene snaps me out of my thoughts. I didn't have a lot to do really, so I was just kind of sitting off to myself not really doing anything.

"Hm? Oh! I- yeah. I'm good. Just... thinking." And for the love of god dont ask what's it about I swear to god.

"What about?" Your lips, your arms, your face as it contorts in pleasure, your hair. God your hair.

"Just stuff really. Just kind of letting the thoughts flow, you dig?"

"I dig," he smiles leaning back, throwing his arms across the back of the bench, "Maybe want to go out for a drink sometime?"

"Like a date?" I almost choke. He furrows his brows.

"Didn't know you swung that way. Hm. Good to know," he licks his lips, leaning his face up to the sky.

"Yeah I'm.. you didn't know?" I stumble over my words.

"Nah I didn't, now that I know I can ask with more confidence. You wanna go out for a drink?"

"Like a date?" I repeat.

"Yeah, like a date. Couple a dudes gettin drunk, havin a nice dinner.." he trails off.

"Don't see why not. But I'd advise against dating the people who work for you Eugene," I state.

"Yeah guess that is an issue ain't it.. ah well, fuck it, you're cute and I wanna risk it," He sighs.

"You sure?" I press, ignoring the compliment. He nods.

"Tonight. 8pm. I'll pick you up," he pats my shoulder then stands up. Before he leaves completely he turns on his heel and continues walking backwards, giving me finger guns and a wink. I roll my eyes and give him a playful grin. He sticks his tongue out at me then spins back around and jogs back to the other Try Guys.

I lean my head back and groan. What the hell Eugene. Standing up, the rush of blood makes me almost topple over. I blink slowly, feeling the pressure behind my eyes. I bend over, hands on my knees, squeezing my eyes shut. As soon as I feel my balance straighten back out, I stand up straight. 

"Whew.." I huff out. As I walk past the boys I wave a goodbye to them, telling them I'm headed home for the day. Passing by Eugene, I return his wink and finger guns. He sticks his tongue out again in a playful manner.

"I hate you (Y/n) (L/n)!" He calls out, that playful tone singing through his voice. I flip him off without looking behind me, a wide smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene makes me so happy I cry so :))))))))


End file.
